Day Dream
by RipiIsTheName
Summary: Since I didn't see any Mark and Vaughn stories, I decided to do my own. uvu It's mainy just drabble for now, whatever I happen to think of, but I do hope you guys like it!


He was never gonna know how I felt. Ever. I kept to myself for that reason. I didn't really like to talk to the people in town, but I had to, to build relationships and have more people come to the island. It was kinda like a second job, besides doing farm work. I'd finish at about noon and go looking for herbs and stuff til four or so and do another round of chores before going about and talking to folks I hadn't gotten the chance to. But I never speak to him. Never. I tried once and I got all stuttery and left mid conversation. Though he didn't mind probably. He didn't like to talk to people, just do his job. That's why I liked him, he liked animals like I did. That's why whenever the Sprites help me, it's usually with the massive field of cross, that way my time with my animals is mine alone.

It was pretty late tonight, the cows were stubborn and wouldn't go in the barn. It took so much time that when I finished, it was already about eight or so and the cold air was starting to settle. I hadn't noticed it around the heat of working, but now that I was just standing here covered in sweat, the chill ran straight through my overalls and made me shiver. Man it sure was cold... I wanted to go to bed but I had to do rounds, cold or not.

When I got into town, it was unusually quiet. Had everyone gone to bed? Maybe I was the only I've still up. Was it that late? Then I saw someone walking down to the beach. Couldn't tell who in the dark but I figured I'd go say hello anyway.

With that I ran up to the person and tapped their shoulder lightly before giving the biggest smile I could. "How are you on this fine night?"

When I heard his voice I froze and then looked up with one eye open. "I'm fine, I suppose." Vaughn was staring at me like I was a ghost. Maybe to him I was cause I always made a point to not talk to him. My face was already red and I couldn't even look at him. Goddess, he must think I'm a creep or something. "Mark."

When he said my name I looked up instinctively to only be greeted with very.. Sad looking violet eyes. "Wh-what is it?"

"Why don't you come talk to me anymore."

I stood there blinking for a minute before registering what he'd said. "W-well! That's because I don't want to bother you while you work! Yeah!" That didn't sound so reassuring. And Vaughn didn't look too convinced.

"Hmm," was all he said before looking at his watch. "It's really late, I'll walk you home." Before I could object he grabbed on to my hand and started to pull me along the road that led up to the farm.

It only took a few minutes, but it felt like forever. I couldn't stop thinking about how warm his hand was, even when it was so cold outside. At one point he must've noticed my shivering cause the grip got tighter as if to try and send heat all the way up my arm to the rest of me. It worked, only because my face turned as red as the strawberries coming up this season.

When we got to my house I sighed to myself and stepped around Vaughn to get to the door and unlock it. Once unlocked, I didn't even turn around while saying thanks, I couldn't look at him again. But when his hand went over mine to keep the door shut and I felt heat against my back I immediately froze. It was like getting cornered by the bogey man. Except he was extremely attractive and wore a Westernized cowboy outfit. I tried not to turn around but when I felt breathing in my neck I whirled around. "Something wro-?"

I never finished my hasty question because the next thing I felt was warm lips against mine. At first I didn't understand what was going on. Then my brain started to function again and all I could do was stare wide eyed at my long time secret crush as he kissed me smack on the lips. I was going to faint, I would've too if Vaughn hadn't locked an arm around my waist.

When he pulled back, I realized I want cold anymore. Probably because my entire face and neck was redder than red, and Vaughn was unnaturally warm. "You should get some sleep. I'll see you later, Mark."

Then he kissed my all too red cheek and just waltzed away while I tried to fumble with the door and rush off to bed.


End file.
